Since a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) LCD has advantages of being small size, low power consumption and radiation-free, it has been intensively developed in recent years.
A liquid crystal panel is an important component of a liquid crystal display device and has a CF substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. During the manufacturing process of a TFT-LCD array substrate, although great efforts have been made to control the process, the defects of disconnection of gate lines or data lines still inevitably occur. The defects are not only hard to be repaired, but also cause a huge waste of manufacturing cost.
With reference to FIG. 1, a structural schematic view showing a conventional wire repair structure for gate lines and data lines in a conventional TFT-LCD array substrate, in FIG. 1, a data line and a common electrode line are respectively divided into two sections, and are connected together in positions Y and Z, respectively. When the gate line is broken in position X, it can be repaired by following method: firstly use a laser to cut the data line at positions D1, D3, D5, D7 in the figure, and then use the laser to cut the common electrode at positions D2, D4, D6; and then use a high-power laser to weld and connect the gate line, the common electrode in a first metal layer and the data line in a second metal layer at position C1, C2, C3 and C4. After finishing the foregoing operations, a signal flow will be transmitted along an arrow direction shown in FIG. 1: the gate line- to the data line via C1- to the common electrode via C2- to the data line via C3- to the gate line via C4, therefore the gate line broke at position X can be repaired through the foregoing implementation. Such repairing method has following disadvantages:
1. Complicated repairing process, usually repairing a broken line takes 4 to 10 times of laser irradiation, which causes low repairing efficiency;
2. The dual-line structure design for common electrode affects aperture ratio more greatly that may increase power consumption;
3. Since it is to form a bypass circuit wire to accomplish the repairing object, wire length will be increased inevitably and increases the voltage drop on the wire.